


The Invasion Of The Starks

by Bam4Me



Series: The Nanny [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Benjen/Yoren, Brandon/Osha for those who are confused, But friends with Rhaegar and Elia, Catelyn doesn't hate Jon, Chaos Family, Co-Parenting like hella, First of a series, Gen, Genderfluid Arya, Gendry is a Baratheon, Home schooling, Jon is a nanny for Shireen, Jon was a sperm donation baby, Lyanna is single and happy that way, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Rhaegar/Elia - Freeform, Robert isn't a bad parent, Shireen still had greyscale as a baby, Stark family lives, The Starks ALL live together on a ranch, This is MAINLY POV Jon, Tormund works in an arcade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Shireen was a smart girl. She knew why her fathers had fired the most recent nanny, and she knew that it was the same reason she couldn't stomach the courage to go to public school. She also knew that the new nanny was different.For one thing, he wasn't actually an adult, he was just one of her uncle's friends kids who was home schooled too, so he had the time to spend with her. She also thought he was too kind to live in King's Landing.He also thought that Shireen was smart enough not to hold the truth back because it would hurt her, because he was also smart enough to know that she already knew. Shireen knew that was rare.Or; In Which A Ten Year Old Is Tired Of Everyone's Shit And Would Like Them To Say What They Mean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the idea of this is: Jon is Shireen's new nanny (they use the word nanny and babysitter interchangeably, but definitively speaking, Jon is a nanny, because he lives with Stannis and Davos and takes care of her pretty much at all times.) Shireen and Jon are both home schooled (tho, Jon's home schooling is actually currently in college courses which he can complete through the mail and online, because he finished high school way early. The Stark children -and Theon who's Ned's foster child, and all their cousins- are all home schooled because they live so fucking far away from actual civilization that they sort of HAVE to home school, it's pretty far out there, so home schooled children tend to finish high school way early and so Jon is on college courses right now) so Jon has the time to spend with her and they'll both do their classes together.
> 
> The Starks (Ned, Lyanna and Brandon) all live together with their children (a fuckton of children I swear to god) and Benjen and Yoren sort of live with them but only really for holidays. They're content to be cool gay uncles and not have kids of their own.
> 
> Bran is still in a wheelchair, but I didn't get a chance to really put it in this one, if there's a sidefic with him in it, he'll totally be in one.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Ned was letting the stable doors open so he could let the horses roam around when Robert’s phone had started blowing up, nearly vibrating itself off the fence and into the fresh snow before Robert caught it and opened up his texts. Ned laughed once and kept pulling the gates open while the horses slowly made their way out. It wasn’t that they didn’t like roaming, but Cat’s youngest filly, Leigh, had a tendency to startle at new places, which sent the rest of the group nervous when he tried to let them out. He looked over at Robert who was furiously typing something on the phone before leaning against the wood, content to wait the group out while they took their time that morning.

 

It wasn’t all that often that Robert actually got a chance to head up to the ranch to meet with him, and when he did nowadays, Robert seemed glued to his phone half the time while Stannis kept him updated at an annoyingly regular pace.

 

“What’s got your brother up in a fuss today?”

 

Robert looked up from his phone with a sigh, and for once, he actually looked concerned, as opposed to the usual annoyance at his brother never leaving him be. “Stannis had to fire Shireen’s newest nanny. He says he heard her say some… unkind things, about her face.”

 

Ned frowned. Shireen was a gentle little girl, barely ten this year, but she didn’t often get the chance to leave her house because of the scars from having grey scale as a baby, but the girl didn’t often mind, as long as she actually got to spend her time with someone that she liked the company of.

 

She used to spend her days with Davos and Davos’s youngest sons back when Davos was still married to Marya, an arrangement set up by Selyse when the threat of Stannis needing someone to watch her meant that she might possibly have to spend some sort of time with her own child, which had turned out wonderfully for her when Davos had fallen for her ex, though it left Marya with a painful scorn for her once good friend.

 

Stannis and Davos went against all odds, but now that Davos was working in merchant sales with Robert’s company, they actually had to outsource for childcare for her.

 

“Stannis says if he can’t find someone to watch her by the end of the week, Davos is going to have to take the time off to be with her. It’s probably for the best, if Davos goes back to watching her, but with only one income in the house Stannis will inevitably overwork himself to death in a show he doesn’t even need to do, and wreck this marriage too.”

 

Ned seemed surprised at that, not because of Robert’s words, they were true, Stannis had a tendency to over stress things -though, Ned knew it would be a hell of a lot harder to wreck this marriage than the last- but at Robert’s odd show of actually  _ knowing _ what was going on around him for once. Robert had a tendency to blank when asked about his brothers, or even Ned himself, being more self absorbed than most.

 

“Oh shut up, don’t look at me like I give a damn about Stannis, I’m not worried about him, I’m worried about Shireen. She doesn’t deserve some bitch talking about her behind her back, and she doesn’t deserve to think she’s the reason her fathers are having marital problems.”

 

Ned sighed, nudging away an oversized direwolf that one of the children must have let outside who’d come over to investigate the now empty barn.

 

“Alright, fine, let’s go talk to the kids. Between you and me, plus Lyanna’s, we’ve probably got at least one of them willing to babysit for spring, maybe summer. It’ll at least give them some time to find a replacement.”

 

Robert looked around the ranch -and the light dusting of snow still sitting in places it ought not to be- and gave Ned a bland look. “You call this spring?”

 

“You should really visit the mountains more, Robert, it’ll be much more pleasant once this cold front is gone.”

 

“Shouldn’t be having a cold front in the first place, you live in hell frozen over.”

 

“Better than a city that never smells clean. Come on, I’m pretty sure I know who will help out, and he won’t even mind going back to King’s Landing with you and Gendry at the end of the week.”

 

Ned stood in the living room doorway, thankful that for once, all the kids seemed to be gathered in the same room, other than Rickon and Bran who were apparently in the kitchen with Osha and Catelyn, from the noises he could hear of what must have been Rickon trying to get into the cupboards, and how Bran was rarely away from Catelyn nowadays.

 

“Which one of you urchins wants to help Uncle Robert?”

 

The room went silent for a few beats of quiet, before Arya finally spoke. “I think I hear Mom calling me.”

 

She left the room before he could protest, and Robb snuck out the other door towards the back of the house, and another way to escape them all, without saying a word, a look of fear on his face. Ned sighed. Apparently, that was not the right way to open up conversation.

 

He decided a different approach. “Okay, new idea, who wants to get paid to watch a ten year old possibly until the end of the summer, depending on how bad you are at it?”

 

Of course, that one got silence for another few seconds before a hand went up. Ned rolled his eyes a little. “Yes, Jon?”

 

The seventeen year old put his hand back down and leaned against it. There was an open workbook in front of him. None of the kids were able to go to public schools living this far out in the countryside. “If I say I’ll help, does that mean I get to go to King’s Landing for a few months?”

 

Ned nodded. “If you say yes, I’m pretty sure you’ll be living with Stannis and Davos for a while, so think hard on that one.”

 

Jon brightened up a little. “Davos is a good cook, I’m down. Why do they need a babysitter, though?”

 

Robert scowled. “They had to fire the nanny. Shireen is home schooled too, so you’ll be able to do your work with her.”

 

Jon nodded, getting up from the coffee table. “Shireen’s a great kid, it’ll be fine.”

 

Arya came wandering back into the room, Gendry behind her and a bag of chips in her hands. “Why does Jon get to go to King’s Landing and I don’t?”

 

Sansa gave her sister a bored look, fingers stilling on the sewing circle in her lap. “I thought Mom was calling you?”

 

Arya shrugged. “I could go to King’s Landing for a few months. Dad, can I go to King’s Landing for a few months?”

 

“Hey, I want to go to.”

 

Ned looked between his daughters with a frown. “Why not speak up when I asked who wants to babysit, then?”

 

Sansa frowned. “I’m not watching any kids. As much as I love the girl, I’m not a babysitter, you’d have better luck getting Robb to babysit than me.”

 

Ned sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. “Then why should I let you go if you’re not even willing to help out?”

 

Sansa gave him an almost equally bored look to the one she gave Arya. “Because less kids in the house means less headaches.”

 

Deryl was hiding behind one of the couches, peaking over with big eyes that only a four year old could achieve. “Going city?”

 

Deryl was Brandon’s youngest son after Tarlyn, and he had a tendency to make people ache with how sweet he could be sometimes. He reminded Ned a lot of Jon and Lyanna to be honest.

 

One day, Deryl was going to become the most competitive and ruthless out of all their children, if he was anything like them. Luckily. Jon is rather mellowed in his need to ruthlessly destroy his enemies, and he’s rather good with children. Luckily, for Davos and Stannis that is. They only have one kid, and not a mountain of them that the Stark’s all did, for Jon to manipulate and turn into his tiny army that all the little ones here were.

 

“Yeah, Deryl, Jon and Sansa and Arya are going to the big city.”

 

Deryl pouted, cheeks puffed up in the same way Lyanna’s did when she didn’t get her way.

 

“Not Deryl.”

 

“No, sweetheart, not this time.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Lyanna came into the room from the same direction Robb had run from, and frowned at them. “Robb says Robert is causing trouble again.”

 

Ned laughed at the aghast look on Robert’s face, shaking his head. “Stannis needs a babysitter for a while.”

 

Jon grinned at his mother. “I’m gonna babysit!”

 

Lyanna pouted, the exact same way Deryl had a minute before. “You’re not going to see your daddy down in King’s Landing?”

 

Lyanna and Rhaegar had never actually been involved beyond the sperm donor agreements, and having been friends back in college, but she was the first to admit, that Rhaegar and Elia made amazing parents, and she was quite happy they wanted to have a relationship with Jon as well. She would probably tell Rhaegar that Jon was in town even if he didn’t go to see him himself.

 

“I’m sure I’ll see him at some point, don’t worry.”

 

Lyanna sighed, deciding to leave it at that for now.

 

***

 

The drive back to King’s Landing was stupidly long -because of all the mountain passes, the ones that Ned refuses to let any of them risk in the middle of winter because he’s such a mother hen- and Jon was dozing in the back seat with Arya when they finally pulled into the city limits. Jon is pretty sure she only wants to come to King’s Landing because she has a crush on Gendry, but he’s pretty sure Gendry has one too, so it’s not so bad.

 

Sansa sitting a row ahead of them in the van, was working on a completely different sewing project than she had been when Jon had closed his eyes, so he assumed he must have been out a while. He sat up with a dizzy head, wondering how long till they got to Stannis’s place. He doesn’t go to the city nearly often enough, and he couldn’t find his way to the town center without his phone.

 

Luckily, Gendry turned around when he noticed Jon was awake. “It’s about fifteen minutes to Uncle Stannis’s place.”

 

The girls were going to be staying with Robert and Gendry unless they found somewhere more interesting to be. It’d be fine, Robert was a great uncle.

 

Jon nodded sleepily at him, hugging his jacket closer. The van was warm, but he was tired. Also, at this point, he’s used to sleeping with a three hundred pound direwolf trying to crush the air out of him, so there’s that too.

 

He turned around in his seat to see out the back window, and saw the animal trailer still riding behind them, unscathed and fine, as well as he could see. Nimeria was standing on her hind legs with her head poked out of the hole that was for the horses to see out of, making him smile and turn back to looking at Sansa’s seat.

 

When they pulled up to Stannis and Davos’s place a little while later, Stannis was waiting for them out on the front porch, looking haggard and a little jittery. Jon suddenly remembered all the times Ned had referred to him as a ‘bundle of anxiety and probably insomnia’ and suddenly realized, it was very right.

 

Jon stumbled out of the car with a yawning Arya who was barely being held up by Gendry, and looked back into the car at Sansa, who was looking down at her sewing supplies covered lap, as if contemplating if she wanted to stay here instead of going in after them, before sighing and starting to put all her stuff into a sewing bag.

 

Their house wasn’t as big as the one they all grew up in, of course, not many houses were -not many houses were equipped with enough space for an average of fifteen to twenty people at a time living there- but Jon couldn’t help but think the place was ridiculously big for three people. But, Davos did have seven other children, and the extra space probably came in handy if they all had to stay with them.

 

“What’s the trailer for?”

 

Stannis watched Jon as he opened the back of the van and pulled out a suitcase and a duffle bag and set them to the side. “The wolves?”

 

Stannis turned to Robert with wide eyes while Jon went about closing the van and opening up the animal trailer. “He brought his direwolf with him?”

 

Jon paused, his hand still on the trailer door as the three wolves climbed out of it, and looked back at Stannis. He was going to ask if Stannis was okay with dogs, but the front door opened, letting Shireen and Davos out into the circle driveway.

 

“Puppy!”

 

Stannis turned to look over at Shireen with a frown while his daughter eagerly came forward to let the wolves sniff at her so she could pet them. “They’re a bit more than  _ puppies _ , Shireen.”

 

Shireen pouted up at her father from her place, both arms wrapped around Lady’s neck while the wolf licked her cheek, looking utterly adorable. “But Dad, all dogs are puppies. No matter how big. Look at how cuddly they are.”

 

Stannis sighed, closing his eyes and looking like he was counting to ten, which he was, and Davos laughed at him. “Come on, Princess, let’s go show Jon and his pup where they’ll be staying.”

 

When Jon and Ghost were just past the front door, Jon could hear Stannis arguing with Robert about not wanting the direwolf to stay in the house.

 

He was going to have fun here.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
